goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Camille Primrose
Camille(born Camille Darcy Primrose, formerly known as Bonnie, Cream, Cherry) is quite famous OC character made by Butterfly1997 in 2012. She is based on Jonbenét Ramsey, a six-year-old American child beauty queen who was murdered in her home in Boulder, Colorado, in 1996, Candice "Candy" White Audley from Candy Candy, and a girl of young age. Family Francine Primrose aka Fondue(mother): June 15th, 1974 Age: 43 Thomas Primrose(father): January 25th, 1968 Age: 49 Bailey Primrose(adopted brother) : April 15th, 2000 Age: 17 Angelina aka Angela Primrose(younger sister): May 5th, 2006 Age: 11 Maria Primrose(sister) : April 3rd, 2011 Age: 6 Louis Primrose(brother): February 17th, 2011 Age: 6 Madeleine Fondue(Grandmother): November 4th, 1945 Age: 72 Edmond Fondue(Grandfather): October 11th, 1939 Age: 78 Florence Fondue(Aunt): September 4th, 1985 Age: 32 Robert Fondue(Uncle): March 3rd, 1965 Age: 52 Agnes Fondue aka Nilsson (aunt): February 14th, 1971 Age: 46 Alfred Primrose(Paternal Grandfather): March 27th, 1928 Age: 89 Betty Primrose(Paternal Grandmother): July 18th, 1935 Age: 82 Alice Fondue(cousin): August 15th, 2004 Age: 13 Estrella Fondue(cousin): May 23rd, 2001 Age: 16 Robert Fondue jr(cousin): December 21st, 1998﻿ Age: 18﻿ Ophelia Primrose(late aunt): April 23th, 1988-June 23th, 2005(decreased at age 17 )Reason: Become sick with scarlet fever and died Louis Primrose Sr(Great grandfather) Mavis Primrose(Great grand mother) Gertude Fondue(great paternal grand mother) Luis Fondue ( great paternal grand father) Girlfriend and Boyfriend: Lilly(GoAnimate girlfriend) Life Camille was born in London, England. She left her own hometown since she was 11 years old for USA by herself. Camille came from rich middle class vintage family lived in the mansion. Her father is from the United Kingdom, a former businessman partner of his grandfather later become banker while her mother is from France, a ballet teacher but Camille is French descent. Camille has never gotten in trouble or been grounded. In summer 2016, she came back with new look. She has become one of Butterfly's one of good friends. Personality Pretty, Friendly, bubbly, cheerful, playful, fun, lovely, nice, funny , mischievous, ecstatic, outgoing, cute, adorable, sweet, dainty, joyful, childish, ticklish, Excitable, Hyper, beloved, loved, energetic, intelligent, blissful, brave, curious, beautiful, perky, jolly, well behaved, snuggly, autistic, ticklish, warm, neat, good. eccentric, wealthy, cleaver, typical, adventurous, confident, poise, quirky, social butterfly, gracious, graceful Physical Appearance Camille is known for her sophisticated child-like doll features. She is a 17 year old girl with golden blonde hair (brown as of 2016) and distinctive large grey eyes (even though brown is her alternative eye color) with long eyelashes, noticeable petite rectangular body build, milky skin complexion, and pink blush on both of her cheeks. Her height is 4"5. Camille wear dark blue buttoned dress, blue hairband, black maryjanes, white socks. She mostly wears different outfits all the time. In runescape, camille wear reddish purple flared long sleeved floor length gathered dress with brown corset, pink cape, necklace with purple gem(later, it was changed to heart shaped necklace), black boots, gold bracelet with emerald, gold ring with emerald, silver tiara. Her hair is tied to ponytail with purple ribbon. In old school runescape form, Camile's dress is not same color. it's became brighter purple, his skin tone become quite brighter. Trivia *Camille has autism. *Camille doesn't make any angry faces. *Camilel is exchange student in school roleplays *Unlike most guys, Camille always keeps her room clean all time. *Camille is half human, half fairy. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Tomgirls Category:Ungrounded people Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Nice Characters Category:People who are being nice to LGBT people Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Users who loves LGBT people Category:People from UK Category:People who moved to USA Category:Sweet characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Pretty Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Good Users Category:People who have a magical power Category:Dolls Category:Childlike characters Category:Teenagers who look like young child Category:Male characters look like girls Category:1999 births Category:April births Category:USA emigrants Category:Beauty pageant Category:OC characters Category:OCs Category:OC who based on real people Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:People with Autism Category:People who have multiple religions Category:People who live alone Category:Fanmade characters Category:Angels Category:Cute Angels Category:Sweet Angels Category:Lovely People Category:Princesses Category:Male users who look like a girl. Category:Male users who are quite girly Category:Short People Category:DC03's Goodies Category:British people Category:French People Category:Sweethearts Category:Sweet Hearts Category:Sweet Darling Category:Good boys Category:Lawful Good Category:Favored Characters Category:Nice Users Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Pansexuals Category:Fairy Category:Fairies Category:Mages Category:Archers Category:Teenagers who are almost young adults Category:Teenager boys Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage users Category:Runescape fans Category:Female Characters Category:Doll-like people Category:Transgenders